The things we do
by Petalsofblood
Summary: This story is about a group of teenage girls growing up and getting into trouble with all sorts of things from fairies, to vampires and how they deal with that and growing up either together or apart.


_Hi you guys. Thanks for looking at my story. Just to let you know this is my first story that I have written to try not to be to rough on me okay? Also I know this chapter doesn't have any fairies in it but it will belive me. To warn you ahead of time there still might be grammer errors and spelling mistakes in the story so if you die it won't be my problem. All the characters belong to me. I would like to get feed back so that I could get better at wrighting. And that's all I want. Meaning I don't want little boys or girls flaming me because they have low self esteems and need to cut people down to make themselves feel better. No one likes people like that. Enjoy the story._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is a story about me and a couple friends of mine. I don't really understand what exactly happened and I'm sure there is a scientific reason for our experiences but I feel the need to tell you our story and how the women with the first letter A fits into it. This is the story were I feel we first met her.

It was summer time the first time we had all gotten together. There was Me, my cousin (Erin), Mary (Erin's friend who's house we were staying at) Megan, and Alex. Erin had when to school with all the rest of the girls so I was sort of the odd girl out. Anyway, Mary wanted us all to meet each other so she had planned to have a slumber party in her back yard. We all came got to know eachother and then went out into the back yard with snacks and an Ouija Board. Since Megan scared easily and we thought it would be fun to mess around with it. Mary said that it would be best to use the board at 12 and since it was 9 we sat around and talked to eachother. Gossiping about boys and me saying a couple funny things. We were being the typical teenage girls. Then 12 O Clock rolled around. Mary reminded us and took out the board. We weren't too serous about it so Mary and Erin moved the palncet around and pointing to yes and no goofing around. I noticed that there were white drops of wax on both the placenet and the board so I absent-mindedly picked it off. When it was time for us to get serious Mary pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. We all sat there watching her. Strangely were quite and the air seemed darker and full of mystery.

" Sigh, I don't really want to read this some one else do it?" She said

"What's it for?" Alex, Erin and I said it all at the same time. We smiled at each other.

" It's a protection spell. To keep the evil spirits away. I guess" She shrugged while looking threw her bag for a white candle and a lighter.

Erin picked it up and read it for a bit. She crossed her legs under her.

" I guess I'll read it then" She said She took a deep breath and began.

I kind of drifted off then paying more attention to the way our flashlights were shining on the board and the way Erin's voice sounded. I was content then. Pleased with the warm sweet smell of the summer. When she stopped I looked up.

"Why did you stop?" Alex asked.

" I just didn't feel like doing it. I don't really believe in this stuff anyway" She put the paper down and Alex picked it up her red hair caught the light and almost looked like blood. Dried blood.

"I'll read it then." Her voice sounded as if she were bragging or doing us some kind of favors. Then she began. She said the spell loud almost as if she were reciting a poem. Her head was high and her back straight. She held the paper right in front of her face as if she were in front of the class reciting something she had made. In fact looking back at it I think she played a big role in attaching this "person" to us. I feel she wasn't saying to spell honestly only to prove how well she could read. To her it was just a pretty sounding poem but to us it was a part of the e experience. All of us were wrong and there fore I feel if there was a Goddess to perfect us she chose not to. Anyway as Alex was saying the spell I started to feel a bit nervous and disappointed. It grew to the point were I felt sick. I wanted to leave the tent and get fresh air but I decide to stay there. I locked eyes with Mary and could tell there was something wrong with her too. The feeling got stronger the longer Alex talked but still we all stayed Mary lighting the candle and dripping the wax on the board. Then when it was over we all put one finger on the plancet. We smiled at each other but we didn't laugh. For some reason it had gotten serious. Mary had chosen to ask the questions and Erin was going to write down the answers.

"Is there anyone here that would like to speak to us?' Mary asked sounding kind of shy

Though the nervous feeling I had hadn't gone away completely I did feel better.

The plancet never moved.

"If there is someone here give us a sign" Mary said with a little bit more force.

Then out of the silent night we heard a terrifying sound. It was like a cross between a dying cat. A dog's, bark and the odd chirping sound of a bat. Every one sat up and still there that eyes wide with fear. Even though the sound was quick seemed as if it lingered in the air. I was tense my heart was beating fast and at the same time I though it was really cool.

"Come on," Megan said heading for the tent's door, " Let's see what that was."

We all agreed and grabbed the flashlights. It had gotten cooler outside and the moon was shining really bright. There were no clouds in the sky. So instead of looking for the think I just stared at the moon and let it's rays wash over me. The air was really quit but we didn't think anything about it then we back in the tent. No sooner then we closed the tent did the wind start to blow like crazy and it sounded like it was raining. We went out of the tent thinking hey I guess we have to go inside now. But when we went outside the wind stopped. You could still see the moon. We went in and out of the ten three times between saying Fuck it and going inside to sleep. We all chalked it up to just us goofing around but none of us really wanted to use an Ouija board again. Mary and I eventually used it again and this girl who overtime I think of her the name Alyssa comes into my head made her self more known. I feel she has something to do with the weather since whenever she comes there are thunderstorms. But those are different stories to tell. Just recently I went onto the site were Mary had gotten her spell from and at the opening page it said "Spells, white magic, ceremonial magic, incantations, candle magic, black magic, conjuration's, and invocations. It's all here to help you through life. If you believe in the power of Magic your dreams can come true. So be it! We all have needs in life and Magic can help fulfill those needs. Whether it be power, money, fame, revenge, love or hate... the universe can be bent to our will and it can all be achieved with spells and magic. Remember these things are not granted to those who Dabble and pretend to be that which they are not. Those of you whom "Dabble" will pay the Piper." I read it and couldn't help but realize how true those words were.


End file.
